


Definitely Not Jealous

by ExclusiveGorgeousGeek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cliche, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Jealous Phil, Lovers, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Short One Shot, heated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek/pseuds/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek
Summary: Dan's been extra busy lately and Phil is feeling just a little bit lonely.





	Definitely Not Jealous

Phil passed through the kitchen and into the lounge for the sixth time.

Dan still isn't home yet and he called about two hours ago to say they were almost finished. 

Phil walks through the lounge to the far wall, turning on his heels and pacing back through to the kitchen, while stuffing his cold pale hands into his over sized  
hoodie.

Dan's been gone a lot lately. 

He had some old friends in town last week, then he went to visit his family over the weekend, then went to film a collab tonight. 

Phil just misses him. 

Like a LOT. 

He paces around for a few more minutes, then tries to occupy his mind with something other then thoughts of Dan. 

Which is hard enough under normal circumstances.

Phil scrolls through tumblr for a few minutes before sighing and shutting his laptop. 

Maybe a book. 

Yeah, a book, that should work. 

Phil wanders into his room and grabs the newest Stephen King novel he has started and flops onto his bed.

It's pretty intense so far so it should do good at keeping his wondering attention pinned down for at least an hour.

After about 15 minutes, he's still on the same page. 

Phil throws himself backwards into the pillows on his bed with a groan, tossing the book on the floor, it landing with a small thud.

He's read the third paragraph about ten times. 

It's no use, he can't focus. 

Just then, Phil hears keys rattle from the lounge then the front door shutting. 

Thank god, Dan's home. 

Phil quickly rolls off his bed and all but sprints down the hall to see Dan looking down at a stack of papers in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, his back  
turned. 

He must have picked up the mail on his way up. 

Phil quietly sneaks behind him, slipping his arms around Dan's waist and pulling him into a hug from behind. 

"Hey." Phil say with a smile and places a small kiss right below Dan's ear. 

Dan smiles and sets down the mail, "Hey you." he says turning around in his lovers arms.

"It's late, I thought you would have been asleep by now." Dan says with a grin, hooking his thumbs in Phil's belt loops.

Phil just smiles at him, looking into his shining brown eyes. 

"I missed you. Everyone else had their turn with your time, now it's mine," He says with a small shrug. 

Dan smirks pulling him closer by the waist until they are completely pushed against each other, "Philip Lester, are you jealous?" 

"Nope. Definitely not jealous." 

"Oh really?" Dan says leaning in and giving Phil a quick but passionate kiss. 

Dan pulls away bitting his bottom lip, looking at Phil with lust in his eyes.

"Not even a little bit?" He asks, his tone low. 

Phil gives him a cheekily grin and glances down to Dan's lips then back up to meet his eyes, "Not even a little bit."

Of course that wasn't true. 

Not in the slightest.

Phil hungrily connects their lips, pushing Dan backwards until his back hits the counter. 

Dan moans into Phil's mouth and quickly moves his hands up to cup Phil's face to try and bring him even closer, deepening the already heated kiss.

Phil brings his hands down to the back of Dan's thighs, lifting the brown haired boy up onto the counter, never disconnecting their lips. 

He lets out a small groan as Dan starts to nibble at his bottom lip, sliding his hand up the back of Dan's shirt. 

"God, your hands are cold." Dan says against Phil's mouth, arching his back slightly at the touch.

Phil giggles against Dan and pulls away to place a kiss on the edge of his mouth, trailing down to his collarbones. 

"Ph-i-l" Dan manages to stutter out ending with a gasp, as Phil licks a small strip of skin on the side his neck. 

Dan entangles his fingers in Phil's hair as he leans his head back, desperately trying to give him more accuse. 

Phil kisses down his neck until he hears Dan inhale quickly at a spot right above his collarbone. 

He hit the sweet spot. 

Phil nips at it, causing Dan to emit even more sounds of pleasure. 

He gently takes the skin between his teeth and starts to slowly suck on it, most definitely giving Dan a hickey.

Dan arches his back with a moan and lets out a string of mumbled swear words, that get caught in his throat.

"God, I missed you." Phil quickly says before reconnecting their lips and slowly sliding one hand away from Dan's waist, bringing it to rest on his thigh.

Dan lets out a content sigh as Phil slides his tongue along his bottom lip begging for entrance, which Dan quickly gives him. 

They deepen the kiss once again, savoring the taste of each other. 

Phil lets out a small whimper as Dan runs his tongue along a nerve in his mouth.

He slowly starts to bring his hand up higher on Dan's leg, then squeezes it gently.

"Lets- go- up-stairs-" Dan says between each kiss. 

Phil pulls away, slightly out of breath, smirking up at Dan, his once blue eyes almost completely black with desire. 

"You read my mind."

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! anna here! hope you enjoyed that! if you wanna give me a stalk, check out my tumblr @exclusivegorgeousgeek 
> 
> till next time my loves!


End file.
